


Love And War

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec has the best Siblings, Bad Raj, Bad Valentine, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Campaign Manager Maia, Campaign Manager Simon, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace Is A Little Shit, Light Smut, Love Wins, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Making Up, President Alec, Private Detective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: When Magnus gets hired to find dirt on Alec Lightwood, the openly gay man who's running for president, he finds himself in a tough situation.But everything's fair in Love and War, right?





	Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this anon prompt:  
> Magnus is a private detective, he is hired by some people for find dirt on Alec who is running for become the next President. He is winning. Everyone know that is gay. Magnus, trying to get closer to Alec, he falls in love with him. They become the couple most beautiful and loved all over the world. How Alec reacts when he learns the truth?

Magnus Bane stared at the men across from him. It was cold in the shack he had been asked to come to. The place was poorly lit and it smelled musty. Magnus was sure he was going to be allergic to the scent and subconsciously rubbed his nose. One of the man reached into his inner pocket and fora split millisecond Magnus had the feeling these people were not clients of his but rather a bunch of serial killers and he was their next victim. He calmed down when he saw the man had pulled out a small brown envelope which he slid across the table as he glared at him. Magnus eyed the envelope warily and then looked back up at the men, raising a sassy eyebrow and tapped his perfect manicured fingers on the wooden surface.

“Gentleman, are you guys going to explain to me why I was asked to come here? In this... exquisite establishment?’’ Magnus added, scrunching up his nose in disgust as he looked around. “I rather would have met up with you gentlemen at my place. At least there we would’ve had cocktails.’’

“Mr. Bane.’’ The bald man sitting in the middle said sharply as he closed his eyes in irritation. “You were not asked to come here so we could have drinks with each other. I have an assignment for you.’’

His sidekick leaned over the table to shove the brown envelope closer to him. Magnus, who had started losing interest and was inspecting his nails, eyed the envelope again before looking at the bald man one more time. The man waved his hand, gesturing for him to take the envelope and open it. Magnus sighed and snatched the envelope of the table and ripped the seal open, sliding the contents on the table.

His eyebrows furrowed together when he eyed the pile of polaroids. He skimmed through them and was starting to feel more confused by each photo he looked at.

He knew who this happy family was. These were pictures of the famous Lightwood family.

The pictures consisted mainly out of the eldest son, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Magnus had learned via the grapevine that he was currently running for president. Alec was an out and proud gay man and he has been in every news story so far after he had announced he was running in the election. Of course there were always people against the idea of a gay man running the land of the free, even in the 21st century, but Alexander had surprisingly received more support than expected.

Magnus gave the men in front of him an empty look. “So? What do you want me to do with these? Hang them above my bed?’’

The man that sat left of the bald man leaned in to whisper, not so quietly Magnus observed, in his ear. “Valentine, are you sure this is the right guy? He doesn’t seem very bright.’’

Valentine slowly turned his head to glare at the other man. “Shut up, Raj.’’

Magnus smirked at him too. “Yeah, shut up, Raj.’’

“Mr.Bane.’’ Valentine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I assume you are familiar with this family?’’

“The Lightwoods? I think a better question would be who doesn’t know them.’’

“Right. As you might know their son Alec Lightwood is running for president. I want you to go undercover as the intern of his campaign leaders, Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts. I want you to find whatever dirt you can find on him to get him out of the race.’’

Magnus uncrossed his legs gracefully and leaned his arms on the table. He leaned forward and stared Valentine dead in the eye. “Is this because he’s an open gay man, mister Valentine? Because, as a bisexual man myself, I will not join in on these homophobic actions.’’

Valentine smirked bitterly. “Trust me, I couldn’t care less about his sexuality. This is more personal.’’

Magnus’ eyebrows twitched and he let out a long sigh. He leaned back into his chair and his fingers were back to drumming on the wooden surface of the table impatiently. “Then let’s get to it, shall we? I have more important things to attend.’’

Valentine’s patience was seriously getting tested by the private detective. He snapped his fingers and Raj threw a gray suitcase on the table. He clicked it open and Magnus raised his eyebrows, impressed by the amount of money there was in.

“Twenty-five thousand enough for you?’’

Magnus rubbed his fingers together with a pleased smile. “I think you got yourself a deal, Valentine.’’

* * *

   


“Do you two always have to argue?’’

Alec had been watching Simon and Maia arguing back and forth, his eyes shooting from the one to the other as if it were a tennis match.

The two just couldn’t seem to agree on what speech to deliver at his next public interview. The two always bickered, they had ever since they met at middle school. It was just friendly banter of course but sometimes Simon and Maia could really get caught up in it.

“I just believe there is nothing wrong with Alec taking a bit out of his acceptance for all speech. It’s important, especially for closeted people, that they are being heard.’’ Maia narrowed her eyes at Simon.

“You’re not getting my point of view. All I am saying is that we need to give Alec the opportunity to address his other points to improve America for _everyone_.’’

“Why don’t we just do both? Just because I am gay doesn’t mean I don’t want the best for heterosexual people.’’Alec interfered. “All I want is equality for everyone and when I say everyone, I mean __eve__ r _ _yone.__ If I speak on behalf of everyone, I can’t go wrong. Right?’’

Simon and Maia fell silent and looked at Alec before looking at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. They then looked back at Alec and smiled, nodding their heads. “Both is good.’’

Alec chuckled and the tree of them sat down, prepping his speech with Maia and Simon often bickering and Alec shushing them down.

It had always been like that, ever since they had become best friends when they were kids. Simon and Maia would argue about who got to play with what toy or who was going to play which role in a play they made up. Alec was always the one to come in between them with a decision that met both their wishes and left his two best friends satisfied.

They finished his speech just as the door to Alec’s office bursted open, Jace, Clary and Isabelle pouring inside the room. Maia started basically glowing when she saw her girlfriend and cupped her cheek with one hand as she leaned into a soft kiss. Jace plopped down on the couch next to Simon on the couch and, even though there was enough space for Clary to sit, she sat in her boyfriend’s lap and pecked the loving smile that came onto his lips.

Alec scrunched up his nose in fond disgust at the display of affection. “Urgh. Can you guys stop being so lovey dovey all the time? It’s making me sick.’’

“You just wait until you have a boyfriend that loves you unconditionally, big brother.’’ Isabelle said as her head rested on Maia’s shoulder and her girlfriend stroked her fingers through her long black hair.

Alec simply stuck out his tongue out in response.

“Guess who is leading on the internet polls.’’ Jace teased and linked his mobile with Alec’s flat screen TV.

Alec smiled and ducked his head as everyone started cheering and chanting his name when they saw he was in the lead with 48%.

“Okay, okay.’’ Alec chuckled as his cheeks flushed. He loved his friends but even if he was running for president, he was still shy and modest. “That’s enough, we have months to go before anyone is actually elected.’’

“You mean when _you_ are elected.’’ Jace and Simon said simultaneously and then fist bumped.

There was a knock on the door and it immediately opened after. Luke walked in and smiled at everyone before turning to Simon and Maia and waved his hands for them to follow him. “Can I have a word with you two?’’

Maia sighed but kissed Isabelle’s cheek before lifting her on the empty spot beside her and walked out of the room, following Simon and Luke. Isabelle pouted but shuffled closer to her big brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t be too modest, big brother. You’d be a great president and you give people in the LGBTQ+ community a voice. A voice that will be heard by everyone. That’s amazing.’’

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around her, he buried his nose in her soft hair and glanced over her head to Jace. His younger brother was staring out in front of him, clearly lost in thought by the dazed look and frown on his face. Clary was still seated in his lap and scrolling through her phone so Alec guessed she hadn’t noticed her boyfriend was in some sort of hypnotic state.

“Jace.’’ Alec said worriedly and stretched his arm out to wave it in front of his eyes, snapping his fingers when he didn’t respond. “Jace what are you thinking about?’’

Jace blinked rapidly and glanced at Alec with wide eyes. “Huh? Sorry, what?’’

Alec arched an eyebrow. “I asked what you were thinking about.’’

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I am sorry, I need to check on something.’’

With that being said he moved Clary out of his lap so quickly that she sat stunned on the empty place on the couch and blinked before turning her head to watch her stalked basically sprint out of the room.

“What was that about?’’ Isabelle asked confused and Alec shrugged.

“No idea.’’

Alec’s stomach growled and he got up from the couch to walk over to his desk. He opened the jar that was sitting on his desk and fished a chocolate chip cookie out. The door to his office opened once again and he looked up when he saw Simon and Maia walk back in but this time there was someone else with them.

And Alec froze when his eyes fell upon the stranger. He stopped in the middle of chewing and just stared at him with wide eyes and cookie crumbles around his mouth. The stranger stared back at him and smiled softly, causing crinkles to form by his eyes. He brought a ringed finger up to his own mouth. “You have a little something...’’

“Guys, this is Simon’s and mine new intern and his name is-’’

“Oh, please dear, let me.’’ The stranger smiled politely. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Magnus Bane and I study politics. I heard about Mr. Lightwood’s campaign and felt myself very intrigued and basically pleaded with your campaign managers to hire me as their intern.’’

Simon smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the way Magnus glared at it which Alec _did_  notice and caused him to snort. “Maia and I think Magnus and his creativity will be a great addition to our team.’’

Clary smiled friendly at Magnus. “It is so nice to meet you! My name is Clary and that is Isabelle.’’

“My beautiful girlfriend.’’Maia glowed and walked over to kiss her lips.

Alec rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and walked closer to the gorgeous man, his heart thumping in his throat. “It’s very good to have you on our team, Magnus.’’ Alec grinned and shook his head while trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his body and swallowed nervously. “I’m Alec.’’

“I know who you are, Alexander.’’ Magnus purred smoothly. “The pleasure is all mine.’’

Isabelle watched the exchange with a knowing look on her face and a smile pulled on her lips. She didn’t think Alec would like someone that much especially not someone who worked with them.

Simon wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, who glared at the arm, and went to guide him through the house and where he would be staying.

Alec watched them until they rounded the corner and then turned to face his sister who had a huge smirk on her face. Alec rolled his eyes but there was a soft smile on his face.

“You like him, big brother.’’ She sounded way to happy about this, Alec observed.

“I think he’ll fit in well with our team, yes.’’ He snickered. “I got work to do, sis.’’

Isabelle laughed loudly and tangled her fingers with Maia’s, tugging her up from the couch and the two left him alone as Clary left as well to check up on Jace.

Alec sat down behind his desk and twirled his pen, a smile coming on to his face. “Magnus Bane.’’ He whispered fondly.

* * *

   


“Shit.’’

Jace stared at the screen hopelessly. He was searching through Facebook and found tons of “Anti Alec Lightwood’’ pages.

And he meant _tons_.

He checked every page and noticed they were made in short period of times from each other so he guessed that they were being created by the same person. But he wasn’t really sure since he had no idea how to track someones IP address. Maybe Simon’s friend knew, he had done IT studies at least.

All in all, these pages needed to be taken down. They were full of lies and he didn’t want the news or, worse, Alec finding out. It’d be a huge blow to his self-esteem and his brother didn’t need to know about this. He could take care of this without bothering Alec.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number while simultaneously beginning to report the accounts. “It’s Jace.’’ He rushed out when Simon picked up. “Listen. I need you to call your boyfriend and get him to me. I am having a small problem here.’’

“Raphael isn’t my boyfriend!’’ Simon spluttered furiously on the other end. “What’s going on? What do you need him for? Maybe I can help?’’

“No offense, Simon but you know even less of hacking into accounts or trying to track IP addresses than I do. Can you just call your lover and get him here _now_?’’

“For the last time, Raphael _isn’t_  my boyfriend or my lover and- Wait. Did you say _hacking _?__  Jace, what are you doing?!’’

Jace growled in frustration. “It doesn’t matter! Just get Raphael here now! And Simon?’’

“Yes?’’

“Fuck that five year plan of yours and do us all a favour and just ask the goddamn guy out!’’

Jace smashed his phone on the desk, not really caring if the screen ended up being cracked and glared at his desktop screen. This was useless. Reporting the accounts would take days.

“What are you doing?’’

Jace let out a startled yelp and jumped in his chair. He turned around in his chair and placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. “Clary! Don’t ever do that again.’’

“Sorry.’’ She laughed and her eyes flew up to the computer screen Jace had been glaring at. “What are you working on?’’

She leaned closer to catch a glimpse but Jace turned the screen off and rolled his chair in front of it so Clary couldn’t see anything anymore. Her smile slowly faded and she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, crossing her arms over her chest and blew a red strand of hair out of her face.

“Jace, what are you hiding from me?’’

“It’s nothing! Just some system malfunctioning,I already asked Simon if he could get Raphael and I assume they are on their way. Seriously, it’s nothing to worry about.’’

“I know when you are lying to me, Jace.’’

Jace sighed and got up, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Babe, I swear it’s nothing. I got this, okay? I am just... a little stressed.’’

Clary’s piercing green eyes were flying over his face, looking for any sign that would tell her what he was lying about. Eventually she closed her eyes and sighed.

“Okay.’’ She said quietly. “But I want you to know that if anything’s wrong, _anything_ , you can always talk to me.’’

Jace smiled fondly and cupped her face tenderly. “I know. And I will.’’ He whispered and tugged her in for a soft kiss.

Clary smiled small and nodded her head and stroked his cheek gently before turning to let him do his job, almost bumping into Simon and Raphael on her way out.

“Estás bien, bella?’’ Raphael asked in a confused manner as she kept walking and only raised a hand in the air in acknowledgement.

“What’s wrong with Clary?’’ Simon asked Jace worriedly.

“She’s fine, I just think the less people know about this, the better.’’

“Know about what?’’

Jace sighed and turned the screen on. Simon and Raphael leaned closer to get a good look and Simon visibly winced. “Oh god.’’

“It was bound to happen sometime.’’ Raphael sighed. “This is what petty people do, trust me. Alec is not the first one nor the last one this will happen too.’’

“Yeah but it is full of lies. If news stations get their hands on this we are screwed. Can you take them down?’’

Raphael sat down on the chair and stroked his sleeves up before starting to enter some codes. Simon raised his eyebrows curiously and leaned forward, staring over his shoulder at the screen.

“What are you doing now?’’ Jace asked and leaned closer too.

“Trying to break Facebook’s codes.’’ Raphael muttered as his fingers flew over the keyboard. “And with a little bit of luck... I _might_  be able to get in the main data base and get rid of the accounts. But the problem is that it will not stop people who are behind these accounts from making new ones.’’

“Is there any way we can at least avoid it from coming in the local news?’’

“I could keep an eyes on it and try keeping them down as much as I can but I really can’t promise anything. There!’’ He said and deleted the selected accounts. “They’re gone for now but I can’t promise people won’t notice these troll accounts and the lies they share next time. They’re ruthless, Jace. They’ll do anything to take Alec down.’’

Jace turned to look at Simon and saw the younger one blush. Simon locked eyes with him and mouthed _‘hot_ ’ to which Jace shuddered in response and moved his head in Raphael’s direction mouthing _‘ask him out, idiot.’_.

Raphael turned around with the chair and raised an eyebrow when his two friends quickly shot him innocent smiles. He shook it off and glanced at Simon. “Hey, uh.’’ He said shyly. “I don’t have anything to do at the moment. Do you- maybe want to go and grab a drink? I-If you have nothing to do that is, of course.’’

“YES!’’ Jace yelled and threw his hands up in the air while Simon just stared gobsmacked at Raphael.

“Uh, no offense but I meant Simon. Sorry, you’re not my type.’’

“Oh, trust me, I know you were asking him and that was indeed why I was cheering-’’ He stopped and frowned. “Did you just say I’m not your type? I am everyone’s type!’’

“Jace!’’ Simon hissed and glared daggers at him before grabbing Raphael by the hand and tugging him up. “I would love to get drinks with you. Come on, let’s go.’’

Jace plopped back in his chair and watched his friends leave, a smug smirk on his face. “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’’

“Fuck you!’’

* * *

   


Magnus walked around the huge Lightwood mansion after Simon had been called away by Jace. The mansion was huge and styled very modernly. Magnus loved it. He saw a pair of stairs going down to the basement of the mansion and the curiosity got the best of him and went down them.

He recognized the sound of an arrow being nocked and hitting a wooden object with a thud. He moved towards the sound and peeked around the corner.

Well _fuck_.

Alexander was standing there, with his shirt off mind you and he was very, _very_  muscled, with a bow in one hand and his other hand nocking another arrow. Magnus’ eyes focused on the bulging biceps and subconsciously licked his lips. Alexander looked gorgeous as fuck and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, watching every muscle in the younger man’s body tense and then relax as soon as he released the arrow. He couldn’t believe he was hired to find dirt on _him_.

Alexander paused and then turned his head, staring straight at Magnus. At first Magnus was at a loss for words because he looked like a straight up god, all sweaty and half naked and Magnus really forgot what English was.

They younger man smiled at him and put his bow and arrow on the table and then leaned over it to grab a towel and wiped his face and hair, tossing it over his shoulder when he was done and smiled at Magnus once more, walking closer to him.

“You lost?’’ He chuckled as he noticed the other male trying to look anywhere else then his chest or eyes.

“I, uh, Simon told me it was alright if I wanted to look around for a while. I didn’t think anyone was down here. I am sorry if I interrupted your training or something.’’

Alexander just chuckled and shook his head fondly. “Don’t apologize. Did you enjoy the show?’’ He teased, something sparkling in his eyes that Magnus couldn’t quite place.

“So, you do archery?’’ Magnus blurted out to change the topic slightly. “I have always been fascinated by archery.’’

Alexander glanced at the bow and then back at him, a smirk pulling on his lips. “Have you ever tried shooting an arrow?’’

When Magnus shook his head he waved his hand for him to come closer and grabbed his bow. He guided Magnus where he should stand and handed the older man his bow and an arrow. Magnus seemed hesitant at first but took the two objects anyways.

“I don’t know what to do with these.’’ He said shyly.

Alexander smiled and placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him towards the target board.

“Relax.’’ He whispered in his ear and squeezed his shoulders. “Just do what your instinct tell you to do. Take a deep breath, keep your eyes and let go of the arrow.’’

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to ignore Alexander’s hot breath that was ghosting over his ear or his big, strong, warm hands massaging his shoulders. He opened his eyes and raised his arms as he felt Alexander take a few steps back.

He eyed the target and breathed in and out before releasing the arrow, turning red when the arrow clonked against the wall next to the target board. Alexander had been watching him with his arms crossed and tried to stop the snicker that escaped his mouth.

“You’re too tense.’’ He said and walked over to him again, grabbing another arrow and pressed himself up against Magnus’ back, placing his hands over Magnus’ and raised the arrow to nock it, lifting the bow together. “Okay, focus. Lower you elbow a tiny bit. Yes, like that. Now use your mouth as an anchor. Very good, very good. Now keep your eye on the target and take a deep breath and release the arrow.’’

Magnus felt his entire body tingle with Alexander so pressed up against him and his hands over his. He was so close, his cologne filled his senses, his breath brushing over his ear made goosebumps arise on his skin. Subconsciously he spread his fingers of the hand that were holding the bow apart and his heart started thundering when Alexander’s long fingers immediately filled the gaps.

“There you go.’’ Alexander whispered hoarsely as he took a deep breath. “And... release.’’

Magnus exhaled and together they let go off the arrow, watching it soar through the air and Magnus blinked in utter surprise when the arrow hit the middle of the board.

“You did it!’’ Alexander laughed and Magnus simply snorted.

“ _We_ did it.’’ He put the emphasis on ‘we’. “You helped.’’ He said as he turned around froze when he noticed how close they were actually standing.

“Believe in yourself.’’Alexander said in response and placed a hand on his elbow, his thumb caressing the bronze golden skin.

Magnus knew that falling in love wasn’t part of the plan nor would it end well. But maybe, if he showed him he was interested as well, he could get some useful information he could use to expose Alexander.

A teasing smirk splayed onto his face and he stepped closer, Alexander’s eyebrows twitching up in surprise but he was very pleased with Magnus standing so close.

“Well,’’ Magnus purred. “I had a great teacher.’’

“Did you now?’’ Alexander whispered and trailed his hands up the muscle arms. “Well in that case. My lessons aren’t for free, you know?’’

“Oh really?’’

“Mhm. You see, I felt this connection when we first met and you know you felt it too.’’ His confident manor then dropped like snow for the sun and he glanced shyly down at his feet. “Or did I read that wrong?’’

“You haven’t.’’ The shorter man reassured him and put a finger under his chin so he could lift his head up. “I felt it, too, Alexander.’’

The younger male smiled widely. “So would you maybe, I don’t know, want to get a drink sometime?’’

“I would love that.’’

Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the two stepped away from each other and watched Luke walking up to them.

“Alec, you need to go right now or you will be late.’’ He said as he eyed between the two young boy suspiciously.

“I’ll be right there.’’ He smiled at Luke and then glanced at Magnus with an apologetic smile. “Rain check?’’

“You go do what you have to do.’’ Magnus said simply and Alexander flashed him an award winning smile before running after Luke. His smile dropped and placed the bow back on the table. “And I’ll do what I must.’’

* * *

   


Alec sighed as he plopped down in his chair behind his office desk. He was dead tired after doing weeks and weeks of promo throughout the country. He hated how he wasn’t able to spend time with his family during that time but luckily he had been able to video chat them.

His sneaky little sister had even given Magnus his number and secretly he was forever grateful she had done that. Magnus and him had started to become closer and closer over the course of a weeks, even when they were miles apart, and Alec felt that they were both sending each other flirty texts and was very nervous to see him again after so long.

He had already reunited with Isabelle and Maia, Simon and Raphael -who had finally started dating while Alec was away- and Jace and Clary. Jace had been acting very tense and stressed. Clary had also told him that he hadn’t been sleeping well and worked long days behind his desk. Alec had told her he would talk to him about it later.

He heard a knock on the door and he let out a tired sigh, lifting his head up. “It’s open!’’

Magnus opened the door and peeked his head around it, a soft smile on his face when he locked gazes with Alec. “Good to have you back.’’

Alec’s smile brightened and his eyes started to twinkle. He pushed himself up from the chair and walked up to him and hugged him tightly. “Magnus.’’ He whispered and closed his eyes in peace, his heartbeat picking up.

Magnus giggled and ran his hands up and down his back. “I didn’t think I would’ve missed you this much.’’

“I’ve never felt like this before, Magnus. I felt so empty, an emptiness I never ever felt before. I had this- this-’’ He shook his head and pulled out of the hug, waving his hands around to clear up his words.

Magnus could only laugh and gently grabbed the flying hands and held them gently. “I know what you mean, Alexander. I felt the same way when you were gone. It was not the same without you here.’’

Alec exhaled nervously and stepped closer, carefully pressing his forehead against his. He noticed Magnus glancing down at his lips, a small smirk quirking up his lips.

“Are you not going to buy me a drink first?’’

“I already know what I want.’’ Alec breathed. “Do you?’’

“I do.’’ Magnus brushed their noses together. “But I’d love to get to know you better in actual person. I don’t want to rush this.’’

“We can go right now. I mean, if you don’t have to do anything with Simon or Maia, of course.’’

“I would love that, Alexander.’’ Magnus beamed.

Alec felt his chest swell with adoration and let out a happy laugh. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He had dreamed of this moment so much while he was away during his tour. He wanted to get to know Magnus better, too. There was a connection they felt and his heart was beating wildly whenever Magnus was remotely close to him.

“Shall we, dear?’’ Magnus asked fondly and carefully slid his hand in Alec’s. “I could really go for a drink right now.’’

Alec squeezed his hand and with their hands tangled together in between them, Magnus happily swinging them as they made their way out, they walked out and noticed a small group of paparazzi around the mansion. Magnus had felt slightly uneasy and wanted to pull his hand free but Alec squeezed it again gently. Magnus smiled back. Alec didn’t care who saw them, he was out and proud and he didn’t want to hide whoever he was with.

The two chatted quietly on the way to the bar until they had reached their destination. They sat down and ordered their drinks and told each other everything the other wanted to know about themselves. They had the best time together. Magnus was telling a story about his past, waving his hands around in excitement. Alec had his hand pressed up against his cheek and stared at the man with full adoration at the enthusiasm Magnus used. He didn’t think he could get anymore adorable but, boy, was he wrong.

Magnus finished his story and took a sip of his margarita, blushing when he saw that Alec was still staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?’’ Magnus giggled nervously.

“No, no.’’ Alec said quickly and snapped out of his trance like state. “You- You just look gorgeous.’’ He laughed shyly.

Magnus blushed even harder but had a twinkle in his eyes. “Why thank you, Alexander. You look quite handsome yourself.’’

Magnus reached across the table and placed his warm hand over the others. Alec smiled and linked their fingers together, his thumb caressing the back of his hand.

* * *

   


“God _fucking_  dammit!’’

Simon flinched as Jace threw his mug across his office and leaned closer to Raphael who wrapped his arm around his waist protectively, glaring at the blonde.

“I warned you this would happen.’’ He said calmly and rubbed soothing circles in his boyfriends back. “You can delete the accounts all you want but if you don’t know who is behind it, there’s no use. They just make new ones.’’

Simon nibbled on his bottom lip. “Raph has tried his best, Jace. I think instead of focusing on these troll accounts we should figure out how they’re getting this information. I’m afraid it’s coming form an inside source.’’

“You think we have a mole?’’

Simon nodded worriedly. Before anyone could say something else Isabelle and Clary came storming in through the door. Isabelle was seething with rage and shoved her phone in Jace’s face.

“What is this shit?!’’ She raged while Clary tried her best to calm her down.

Jace’s heart plummeted to the ground and he took the phone, staring at the screen with a broken expression. “It’s in the tabloids?’’

“It’s all over the news.’’ Clary sighed and rubbed Isabelle’s back. “Maia and Luke are picking Magnus and Alec up from their date in town. We need to hold a meeting, this is bad.’’

Jace clicked through the various headlines with a pounding heart and trembling fingers.

 

_“Alec Lightwood might not be so gay after all.’’ **[Photos]**_

_“President electionee Alec Lightwood uses the LGBTQ+ community to win election.’’_

_“Could Alec Lightwood’s coming out speech during his election tour be fake?’’_

_“Alec Lightwood gets spotted with a girl in leaked pics and they look **very** cosy.’’_

“Holy shit.’’ Simon breathed as he read the headlines over Raphael’s shoulder. “This is bad. This is really bad.’’

“What are we gonna do? It’s not true, Alec doesn’t deserve this.’’

“How did these pictures even get out there?’’ Clary asked. “Only I have a copy of them on my laptop since it was for an art project for school years ago.’’

Simon, Raphael and Jace shared a silent conversation. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at them and clenched her jaw.

“You guys know more.’’ She spat and stood up, her eyes blazing. “Spit it out! This is about Alec’s reputation!’’

“Simon suspected we might have a mole amongst us right before you guys came in and showed us these articles.’’ Raphael sighed. “I think these leaked pictures only confirm that theory.’’

“You knew.’’ Isabelle said venomously and glared daggers at Jace. “You knew someone was out to get Alec and you didn’t think to tell us?!’’

“Iz-’’

Just then a distressed Alec ran in, Maia, Magnus and Luke close behind him. “Is it true? Is it bad?’’

Jace didn’t make any eye contact, he just silently handed Alec Isabelle’s phone. He turned away and bowed his head, not wanting to see the devastation that would cross on his brother’s face. Alec sunk down on the couch, just staring at the screen and Magnus moved to sit down next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

Clary turned her head away from the sad moment and turned to look at Raphael as Isabelle searched for comfort in Maia’s arms. “Can you try and take all of it down? At least the articles?’’

“I’ll try my best.’’ Raphael sighed and sat down behind Jace’s computer. “But I don’t see the good it will do. We need to find the people who are behind this as soon as possible. Before you guys get me in jail.’’ He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Simon appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re the best.’’

Clary awkwardly rubbed Jace’s shoulder who still had his back turned to the others. Magnus was rubbing Alec’s back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he blankly stared at Isabelle’s phone. Isabelle was wrapped up in her girlfriend’s arms and often threw glares at Jace’s back. Simon still had his arms around Raphael’s neck and watched his boyfriend work over his shoulder. Luke was busy calling while pacing back and forth. Maia stroked Isabelle’s hair and often glanced at Luke.

“Alec.’’ He said sharply and hung up the phone. “Live stream in the conference room in ten minutes. We need to do some damage control.’’

Alec nodded and automatically slipped his hand into Magnus’ one. He felt him squeeze his hand almost immediately and ran his thumb over the back of it. They got up and walked to Luke, softly starting to whispering to each other. Luke placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder before walking out the room.

“It’s going to be fine, Alexander.’’ Magnus whispered, his free hand running down the back of his spine.

Jace’s head shot up and stared at his brother’s fling. “You know, it’s funny. We never had this problem before until he came here to do his ‘’Internship’’.’’

Alec’s body tensed and he glared at his brother. “Are you really blaming this on Magnus? What the _hell,_ Jace.’’

“I just noticed that it’s quite suspicious.’’

Alec tucked Magnus, who had fallen eerily silent, into his side and ran a hand quickly through his hair. “That’s ridiculous! You can’t just blame this on random, innocent people!’’

Jace crossed his arms and his eyes flicked over to Magnus, who stared at the floor and hadn’t said a word. “I just want to prevent you from getting hurt by your fling.’’

“Magnus isn’t a fling!’’ Alec bellowed and he stared at his younger brother angrily. “Dare call him that again.’’

“Alexander.’’ Magnus finally whispered and gently tugged on the hand he had been holding. “It’s okay.’’

“He’s been suspicious is all I am saying. Got something to hide, Bane?’’

“Says you!’’ Isabelle shouted and jumped up from her spot in Maia’s lap, charging over to Jace with angry eyes. “You knew this was going on and you never told any of us!’’

Alec stared at Jace with a broken look. “Wait- You knew? And you didn’t tell me?’’

“Alec-’’

“Guess I now at least know who I can’t trust.’’ Alec shook his head in disappointed and stormed out, dragging Magnus with him.

Isabelle lifted her hand and slapped Jace across the face, the sound echoing through the room. Jace was stunned to move and slowly turned his face back to gape at Isabelle with wide eyes. Clary gasped and Simon choked on air.

“Okay!’’ Maia jumped in between and wrapped her arms around Isabelle’s waist, dragging her out the room as well. “Come on, babe. Let’s go get some fresh air.’’

Jace rubbed his stinging cheek that was red and stared after them, completely gobsmacked. Clary walked up to him and whispered to him worriedly.

Raphael, who had given up on taking the articles down- there were just to many-, pulled up the livestream. Simon turned to Jace and Clary who were still whispering.

“Guys.’’ He said and beckoned them over with a tilt of his head. Jace and Clary walked over.

_“I stand here in front of you today to address the rumors circulating around me. First of all I want to say I would never, never use the LGBTQ+ community to win their votes over. These accusations make me sick to my stomach and disgust me. Second of all, those pictures that were leaked were staged. It was for an art project of a friend of mine for her art class and are years old. None of it is real nor could it ever be because I am one hundred percent, no doubt about it, gay. And-’’_ They watched as Alec paused and glanced off screen. He stepped of the stand only to reappear with a bright blushing Magnus by his side. _“A few months ago I met this wonderful man and the second our eyes met I knew there was something between us. I like him a lot and that feeling grows within me every single day. I like his smile, the dimples in his cheeks, his golden brown eyes, how passionate he is about make up, his sense of humor. There’s a lot I like about Magnus Bane but most of all, I trust him with my own life. And I hope he trusts me just as much.’’_

Magnus had been overwhelmed the second Alec directed his speech at him. His heart swelled and tears form in his eyes as he had started to list off what he liked about him. He smiled and nodded tearily when he asked him if he trusted him too. _“I do.’’_ He choked out.

Then there were big, warm hands engulfing his face and he he leaned into him when Alec brought his face closer to his. Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut when their lips touched and a wave of warmth crashed over him. His hands came up to grab the lapels of Alec’s jacket and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, almost forgetting they were currently live and kissing for the whole wide world to see. They pulled apart with a soft pop and stared breathlessly into each other’s eyes. Luke made a gesture behind the camera to end the live stream and the screen went black.

Jace, Clary, Simon and Raphael stared at the black screen with open mouths.

“Damn.’’ Simon whistled amused.

* * *

   


It was after the livestream that the media truly went wild and Magnus and Alec had been crowned as the hottest couple of America. Alec had tugged Magnus to his office and started blubbering apologies and that he hoped he hadn’t read the entire situation wrong. Meanwhile Magnus just giggled and stared at him as if he hung the moon and the stars, pulling the still rambling man in, his lips slotting over Alec’s and effectively shutting him up. Warmth flushed over him as Alec’s tense body relaxed and leaned against him as he kissed him back.

Days later Magnus was is his own bedroom when he had gotten a very heated call from Valentine. Magnus had rolled his eyes and snapped back that he had done it to get closer with Alec and he won’t let feelings get in between the two of them and ruin his assignment. But when he hung up he knew he was screwed. He definitely had feelings for Alexander.

The following months Magnus felt slightly at unease. While he kept sending information to Valentine and Raj about Alec, he also joined Alec at the rest of his interviews and promo of his election since they were the hottest couple at the moment and people wanted to know more about Alec’s boyfriend but on the inside it made Magnus feel terrible. Alec was one of the most real and honest persons he had ever met and he was setting him up. And every time Alexander’s hands squeezed his or he looked at him like __that__ , his heart ached and twisted more and more.

One evening they were drinking champagne on Alec’s balcony, looking out at the night sky and laughing. Alec brought a hand up to stroke the soft golden skin of his cheek and Magnus felt like he was drowning in his beautiful hazel eyes. Just as the taller man leaned in to kiss his lover, Magnus’ phone started buzzing in his pocket and he groaned, sliding it out and staring at the screen. He frowned when he saw he had received an e-mail from Valentine. Alec tilted his head as he saw his lover’s frown.

“Something wrong?’’ Alec asked softly.

“No.’’ Magnus said and turned his phone off before tossing it at the table and pulled his boyfriend in for a searing kiss. “Everything’s perfect.’’

Alec moaned in surprise when he kissed him so passionately but quickly surrendered to Magnus’ demanding lips and they stumbled back into his office, Magnus’ ringed fingers fumbling to loosen his tie in between hot, messy kisses and whispered moans.

Magnus giggled as Alec collapsed on his chest, breathless and giggling, too. He brushed his nose against his boyfriend’s, his hands trailing up and down his sweaty chest. Magnus sighed happily and ran his hands through Alec’s thick, dark hair. Alec kissed him softly and Magnus felt the butterflies in his stomach spasm around.

They were laying on the carpet in Alec’s office, a blanket covering them from waist down and their clothes scattered around the office.

“I had no idea it would be like this.’’ Alec sighed blissfully, resting his head on his chest.

“I knew it would be like this. But with you it was even more amazing than with anyone.’’

Alec perched his chin on his chest, his hazel eyes sparkling happily. “I know we haven’t seeing each other that long but I feel like I’ve known you forever. Magnus... Magnus, I love you.’’

Magnus sat up and Alec leaned up too, his fingers softly tracing the hot to the touch skin of his shoulders. Magnus’ eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips. “Alexander,’’ He whispered and cupped his face. “I love you, too.’’

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus passionately and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, little breathless whimpers escaping his lips as he started rocking his hips and Magnus’ strong arms pulled him flush to his body.

* * *

   


“Magnus?’’ Alec knocked on the door of his lover’s bedroom. “Baby, are you in here? We need to go, everyone’s waiting. Mags?’’

Alec pushed the door open and peeked inside. He sighed when he saw that his other half wasn’t there and pondered where he could be. Just as he was about to leave a ‘ping’ came from the laptop that stood open on Magnus’ bad. Curiosity getting the best of him, Alec walked over and moved the mouse so that the screen lit up. Alec’s heart plummeted when he read the e-mail.

Alec was frozen when he read the e-mails on Magnus’ laptop. This was not real. This was a true nightmare. His boyfriend- the person he loved nonetheless- worked with the people that was trying to work him out of the election. The man he kissed, made love with and told him secrets in the afterglow of their love making.

His heart was heavy and aching, shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt heartbroken, angry but most of all he was confused.

Why him? Why would he do this to him? Was what they had real? Was any of it real?

“Alexander, what’s taking you so long? Every-’’ Magnus paused as he saw his boyfriend looking at his laptop. When he looked up and stared him dead in the eyes, Magnus’ heart stopped.

“What is this?’’ Alec choked out, tears of pain and anger swimming in his eyes. “Tell me this is not real.’’

“Alexander-’’

“TELL ME!’’ Alec screamed in anger.

Magnus cowered and let his head hang, not having the courage to look his broken lover in the eye. “It’s true.’’

“Why? Why would you do this to me?!’’ Alec spat while the tears burned in his eyes.

“Morgenstern wants you out cause of what happened between him and your parents. But Alec, this was never part of the plan.’’ Magnus whimpered and walked closer to his lover. “You and me... It’s real. You and I are real.’’

Alec’s eyes were empty, hollow. He glanced down at his hands that were being held by someone he thought he knew and loved. “I opened my heart up to you. I told you things I hadn’t told anyone.’’ He choked out and then slipped his hands out of Magnus’. “And you just looked me straight in the eyes and lied.’’

Magnus’ heart crumpled and he could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Alexander-’’

“Don’t call me that!’’ Alec snapped furiously, chest rising and falling with pent up anger. “Get your stuff and leave. I never want to see you again. I-’’ Alec closed his eyes as he tried to control his emotions. “I hope it’s worth the money. Have a good life, Magnus.’’

Alec brushed past him and Magnus felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. He twirled around and wanted to stop Alec, to explain everything but Alec froze in the doorway and turned to look at Alec one last time.

“You know what I hate the most about this?’’ Alec forced out through his tears. “That even though I know your true colors now, your hidden agenda, that you were the one trying to take me down, I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you.’’ He forced out a laugh. “After everything you’ve done you still have my heart and I can’t stop loving you.’’ And with that being said, Alec turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving a broken and sobbing Magnus behind.

* * *

   


Isabelle stroked her brother’s dark hair as he sobbed into her neck. She had no idea what had exactly happened but she knew she had never seen him so upset before. Alec trembled in his sister’s arms, trying to melt into the comfort and warmth.

“I hate him.’’ He whimpered. “I hate him so fucking much.’’

“Who, big brother?’’ She whispered worriedly. “You know you can talk to me.’’

“It’s him. He’s the mole Simon kept talking about. He’s the one who-’’

“Oh my god, Alec.’’ Isabelle said sadly as realization dawned down on her and hugged him tighter. “I am so sorry, big brother.’’

The door to her room opened and Jace, Clary, Simon and Maia walked in, sparing one glance at Alec who stared back at them teary eyed. Maia immediately sat down next to her girlfriend and best friend, wrapping her arms around them.

“What happened? Do you want me to get Magnus?’’ Simon asked as he kneeled down in front of him and rubbed the heart broken boy’s knee.

“No!’’ Alec belted out loudly and his body tensed with anger. “I never to see that asshole again. Never.’’

“What-’’

“You were right!’’ Alec snapped, getting up and his blazing eyes drilling into Jace’s. “Go ahead! Tell me ‘I told you so’! Go on then! Tell me how stupid and blind I have been!’’

“Alec-’’ Jace started but his brother wouldn’t listen.

“You know you’ve always doubted me. You never confided in me. You’ve known about these people who were trying to destroy my election for _months_  and you never bothered to tell me.’’ Alec was yelling now.

“I-”

“Spare me your excuses.’’ He hissed, pushing past the blonde who bowed his head. He spared Jace one last look. “Sometimes, Jonathan, I need my brother. Not my social media pr.’’

The he turned around and left Isabelle’s room before Jace could respond or comfort him, the blonde male was watching his brother walk away with sad eyes.

Alec walked down the hallway, pausing when he saw Magnus and Raphael standing a little further, whispering to each other. He automatically clenched his hands into fists and clenched his jaw, stalking over to the two.

“And you’re sure this is going to work?’’ Magnus asked the younger man, not noticing his angry ex-boyfriend stalking over to them since his back was to him, but Raphael’s eyes widened when the eldest of the Lightwood came over.

“What’s going to work?’’ He spat bitterly as Magnus jumped a mile into the air. “You just don’t know when to quit do you? You are such a-’’

“Alexander!’’ Magnus said desperately. “This isn’t what it looks like, we-’’

“Of course!’’ Alec cackled manically. “Of course, you dragged Raphael into this.’’

“What?’’ Raphael frowned. “No, I-’’

“Shut the hell up!’’ Alec screamed and moved his arms around so wildly Raphael and Magnus actually took a few steps back. The two noticed that Isabelle, Maia, Jace, Clary and Simon came running towards the commotion. Their eyes were wide as they started at Alec. “I am so _sick_  and _tired_  of people constantly lying to me!’’

“Alec.’’ Luke said as he walked up to him and placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulders. “I get your upset but you need to step down, son.’’

“This really isn’t what it seems-’’ Magnus tried again.

“You are so full of shit!’’ Alec exploded, tears spilling over his cheeks. His hands twitched by his side before he reached one hand up and hauled it back.

“Alec!’’ Luke shouted and pulled him backwards before Alec could punch something or __someone__  and tried to stop him from trashing around in his arms.

“Let go of me! Let _fucking_  go! They ruined everything! I hate you!’’ He screamed through his sobs, eyes locking with Magnus’. “I hate you so _fucking_  much!’’

Luke continued to drag him away so he could calm down in his room. A pregnant silence filled the air. Eventually it was Simon who broke the silence, his sad eyes staring right at Raphael.

“Is it true?’’ Simon rasped out, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. “Did you help Magnus with everything?’’

“Cariño...’’ Raphael whispered in a broken voice and he shook his head.

Simon lowered his head and hugged himself and turned on heel, walking away.

“No- Simon!’’ He cried out and wanted to walk after him but Jace slid in front of him, his arms crossed and a murderous glare on his face.

“Leave.’’ He said in a dangerously low voice. “Both of you. _Now.’_ ’

“Just let me talk to him!’’ He said desperately. “Let me- SIMON!’’

“You’ve done enough!’’ Jace said and pushed him back by his shoulders. “Don’t make me kick you out. Last change. _Leave._ ”

Magnus wrapped his hand around the Latino man’s wrist and started tugging him away. “Come on, let’s just go. We’ll fix this.’’

* * *

   


“Deep breathes, kiddo.’’ Luke said as Alec eyed the full venue. He couldn’t believe all these people came here for him.

Maia appeared behind him and massaged his shoulders. “You got this, Alec. They already love you after everything. No one gets to take this away from you.’’

Simon stood next to him and smiled at him encouragingly before peeking back out of the curtains, his smile dropping. “Oh no.’’ He whispered. “Is that the guy? He looks like the Valentine Morgenstern that Jace did an internet check up on.’’

“Fuck.’’ Maia whispered as the man grabbed the microphone. Alec paled and he scrambled to grip onto her hand.

“Good evening everyone!’’ Valentine grinned. “You must be wondering who I am. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Valentine Morgenstern and I want to share something with you so you all know why you shouldn’t belief Alec Lightwood and a word he says. Roll the tape, Raj.’’

Raj smirked and pressed the button and a clip began to roll. Alec turned even more pale than he already was and slapped a hand over his mouth and gagged.

“I think I am going to be sick.’’ He muffled out.

The clip started and Alec felt like he was actually going to faint. But that was until Maia squeezed his arm and pointed to the screen. Alec watched and felt his heart stutter. It was the video Simon had made where he went to charity cases, met people outside on the streets and took the time to explain his campaign and answer every question the people had. It wasn’t a video to make him look bad, it’s a video that actually showed him who he was and what he wanted to work for.’’

“Raj!’’ Valentine hissed in anger. “You idiot! You played the wrong video! Turn it off!’’

As Raj fumbled with the remote to stop the video, two more people joined them on stage. Alec and Simon froze when they saw their former lovers standing there.

“Gee, Raphael.’’ Magnus smirked, glaring at Valentine with his arms crossed over his chest. “Did we just swap the videos?’’

Raphael’s lips twitched up in a pleased smile. “I believe we did, my good friend. Hey, George, this is the man we were talking about, who was trying to sabotage Alec Lightwood’s election. Get him out of here.’’

George, the security guard, walked on next with a colleague and dragged Valentine and Raj of the stage, ignoring their struggling or cries of protests.

Magnus ran to the stand microphone and almost slipped when he skidded to a stop in front of it. “Hey everyone!’’ He said breathlessly. “My name is Magnus Bane. As some of you might already know since I’ve spend quite sometime with Alexander over the months. And- Those moments have been the best months of my life. Alexander is the most pure, real, honest and amazing person I have ever met. And... I hurt him immensely. And I am so, so sorry. I took money for granted over happiness. I made a mistake by doing what I did. But I want you to know it was all a lie. The Alec Lightwood you read about isn’t the __real__  Alec Lightwood. The passionate, hard working and understanding young man you saw in these videos is the real Alexander Lightwood. And-’’ ‘He choked up and laughed through his tears. “I am undeniably, truly, madly and deeply in love with him. I messed it up and I regret it with everything in me. But I think that wraps up my lovely dovey speech. You all came out to see the man that could make this nation truly a great one. Ladies and gentleman, I proudly preset to you the man you have all been waiting for, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!’’

The audience roared with excitement and Magnus smiled proudly before sprinting off backstage with Raphael. Raphael froze when he saw Simon standing there and shuffled with his feet.

“Si-”

Simon had been staring blankly at him before a grin spread out on his face and charged at Raphael, jumping in the startled man’s arms and clinging to him as Raphael yelped and they tumbled to the ground.

Alec stopped a few steps in front of Magnus, an unreadable expression on his face. Magnus swallowed and forced a small smile on his face, bringing a hand up to pat his bicep.

“You got this, Alexander.’’ Magnus smiled genuinely this time and stepped aside to let Alec go on stage.

He glanced over his shoulder to watch Alec smile and wave at the crowd, a big smile on his face. Magnus pursed his lips and then walked out with a shake of his head. Alec glanced at his retreating form before nervously clearing his throat and turning back to the crowd with a smile.

“Hi. I am Alec Lightwood.’’

* * *

   


Magnus had been sitting outside the venue in the pouring rain. He didn’t care he was soaked to the bone. It felt like he deserved it. He heard the door open and close behind him but he didn’t turn around to see who it was.

“Leave me alone, Raph. Go back to cuddling with Simon.’’

“Not Raphael.’’ The voice said and he tensed. “And you’re insane. You’re bound to get a cold.’’

Alec sat down next to him and Magnus shuffled uncomfortable in his seat. “What are you doing here?’’

“I couldn’t find you inside. I wanted to see you and... say thank you. You stopped them from making it all worse for me. So, thank you.’’

“You’re welcome.’’ Magnus said and stood up abruptly. “I’ll do you a favour now and move out of your life.’’

Alec hesitated but moved up too and grabbed his wrist as Magnus started walking away, yanking him against his chest. Magnus flushed and swallowed as he saw the familiar sparkle in his gorgeous hazel eyes. The same sparkle he had after they first made love.

“You may have screwed up.’’ He said hoarsely. “And you may still have a lot of fixing to do. But I am irrevocably in love with you, too.’’

Magnus’ heart thumped frantically and he gulped, his adams apple bobbing as Alec’s thumb caressed his bottom lip.

“And I want you in my life. For as long as you’ll have me.’’

Then Alec leaned in and kissed the love of his life right there. Magnus squeaked weakly but quickly melted into the kiss with an embarrassing moan. He moaned softly as his lover devoured his mouth as the rain poured down on them, leaving them both soaking wet. They pulled back to breathe and they both laughed happily, Alec’s hands coming up to push Magnus’ wet hair out of his face. Magnus laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck as Alec lifted him up and spun them around, their laughter echoing through the rainy air and filled the night. Magnus giggled and cupped Alec’s face and pulled him in for another loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> What. The. Hell.
> 
> This turned out to be a super monster fic. Shit. Well, anon! I hope you liked it! Let me know, I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
